Say you do not really love me
by kokowizard
Summary: This is what Justin Harper made   to realize that still loves him


Ok this fic is Justin and Harper, as you know I love them.

JUSTIN POV

She ended with some time ago that Zeke is not no where did the only thing I know esque this one ... What happened was this:

I remember it was a very hot summer day when she enters derepente subestation crying to, the following was Alex behind her ... I guess they had a lot to talk at that moment felt like a spark ignited something in me had to ask passing, which made him so Zeke cried uncontrollably for, without thinking twice expected to leave the room Alex Harper, at that time between there and saw her crying ... but Zeke? she looked at me askance and said: Please leave me alone justin alo want to be alone to answer with a lovely voice: Harper did not even ask me want to be with a puppy face

Harper: You know there are times when you Justin very manipulative

I realized that after all I managed to get a slight smile (I felt like my world stopped only with that smile) I miss

Justin: Harper tell me that's what happened to you so bad, perhaps I should kill my best friend?

Harper: No're crazy I still love Zeke was just a fight and end but that was solved, well that's what I hope ...

Justin: you're crazy not perhaps you can not do that

Harper Justin that you put so also do not even have said that was what happened

Justin: I do not want to know what I know is that I see wrong and blame for the

Harper: Justin quiet, look what has happened is business as usual ...

Justin: You know the drill? that you mean business as usual

Harper: It is uncomfortable for me and for so you'd rather not comment

Justin: Please who can be so severe is it that you do not even kiss to a decent ...

Harper silence ... ... ...

Justin: Tell me is it? jajajajajaja please seriously?

Harper: If it looks and do not laugh for me is really a tragedy we have 4 months and we have not even given a decent kiss miserable as you say.

Justin (not help laughing): but God is amazing as Harper's redone a few months older than me and still not even a kiss?

Harper: not even a kiss and you know that Justin does not just tell me it helps me (shouts) I have wrong ... (got up wearing a short black dress almost saw her panties, just had a simple white ribbon at the waist was a strapless) Tell me anything I'm ugly because I really do not think I'm ugly Look at me (that was what I was doing sorry but I resisted) The stare and said Harper you're not ugly on the contrary you are pretty too and also yousexy, much to Zeke to which Harper replied: You know Justin I do not mind being sexy and beautiful for you, I just want to be sexy and beautiful for Zeke.  
>At that moment I took it with strength and said, well, do not mind being sexy for me, it hurts because you are, not interested in being nice to me, sorry you're already always have been just not what you wanted say<br>Harper: You know that Justin is better to let go or do not yell so very strong to listen to Japanese.

My sincerely did not interest me but not release it is going to do and that was to take it with more strength and kissed as Zeke probably never would do what she responded so I guess he likes me, my fingers were slipping by waist when I felt his hand on my chest telling me to stop, what else was gonna do me I stopped even regret it she looked at me and said Justin ahhgg think you come and kiss me you have no respect for anyone but for me out of here immediately exclaimed / it was clear that he would do, would not so I said, Harper, please you and I know that you're not interested I will also stop you like the way you touch you and kiss you take, do not give me things you and I know that you liked it not been so, had not responded to my kiss ... Harper blushed and said: Please Justin have been like had you not asked duhh pairs and also ... I love Zeke. Entonses you feel like that and when I do this (touch your lips gently) or this (pose my hand on her waist) or this (finally kiss) She did not respond as expected to hand slapped me but what else could she do there and I was well ...

Please check to go ...


End file.
